Milk and Honey
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Innocent title, not so innocent story. All based around 1 sentence: "I'd gladly enter a life of servitude to become HIS concubine." YYxY YAOI!


This probably would have fit in better if I had written it for Halloween, but the plot bunny didn't like me then, so I'm writing it now. Speaking of that plot bunny, I'm going to call it fluff bunny, because lately everything I've been writing has been sticky, gooey fluff. Not that I'm complaining too much. The plot bunny loves me right now, so it can be as fluffy as it wants.

It can also hit me upside the head with ideas as much as it wants, like it did with this one. I swear, I was listening to a song while looking at YamixYugi pictures and the idea for this little one shot just smacked me upside the head. Very hard, I might add. And all based around one single sentence in this story too. Go figure, right?

Oh, very OOC Yami and Yugi. Just to warn you.

Rated M just to be on the safe side.

I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, there'd be more yaoi and no sad ending.

I will hopefully have an update for Under a Silver Moon tomorrow. In the meantime, enjoy the little preview I added at the bottom!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Milk and Honey<p>

"Yugi, are you ready yet?"

"I'm almost done, sheesh," Yugi yelled back as he straightened his top and took one last look in the mirror. With a nod of his head, he turned and left his bedroom to head downstairs. The little bells around his ankles jingled with every step he took as he entered the living room, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Oh, thank the heavens," a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes muttered as she turned around, the cape to her costume flaring out behind her. She stopped once she caught sight of Yugi and whistled low. Her eyes traveled over the length of Yugi's outfit as she continued, "You're definitely going to catch people's eye in that outfit."

Yugi smirked softly as he looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a pale blue belly dancers outfit that he had bought earlier that year on a whim. The top he was wearing was a short vest like shirt that ended just above his stomach. It barely covered anything. The pants he had on were billowy and dipped low on his hips, the bottoms clinging to his ankles. The pants material wasn't see through like the vest was. Hanging from his ears were two strips of fake diamonds, costume earrings he had found in his closet. Around his neck was a simple gold choker, a ring dangling down in the front. Silk ribbons with tiny bells attached were tied around his wrists and ankles, enhancing the effect of the costume. He looked back up at Tea and grinned, "That's the effect I was going for."

Tea laughed and shook her head. She herself was dressed up in a female vampire's outfit. She wore a tattered gothic looking dress that was cut in several places. A small black cross dangled from delicate lace around her neck. She completed the outfit with a pair of black high heels and a pair of fake teeth that she held in her hand for the moment as she said, "Remind me to remind Joey that he lost the bet."

"Oh, yeah," Yugi said as he reached over and grabbed a pair of white ballet type shoes and slipped them on, "He seriously didn't think I'd go through with this."

"Yep," she said as she nodded and headed towards the door, "I'll buy us lunch tomorrow with the money."

"Hamburgers?" Yugi asked eagerly as the two left the apartment and made their way through the shop.

Tea's laughter echoed down the street as she replied, "Sure, Yugi."

* * *

><p>The two hurried up the steps of Kaiba mansion, eager to get inside and out of the cold. They handed the butler their cloaks and headed towards the sounds coming from the party. From the sounds of it, it appeared that Seto had invited all of Domino. A laughing Mad Hatter ran after a giggling Alice as they walked and the two looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. The two paused for a moment as they walked into the room the party was being held in, the music assaulting their ears. The room was packed full of people. Almost everyone was dancing, but for the few that weren't, there were tables graciously set up for them to sit down and rest their feet. Along one wall was table after table of food and drinks. There was almost every kind of alcoholic drink available as well as several non-alcoholic drinks for those who had to drive home that night. A DJ was set up on the other side of the room, music blasting from the large speakers set strategically around the room. Tea turned and said as loud as she could, "Go find a table for us. I'll let Joey and Seto know we're here."<p>

He mouthed okay to her and set off to find a table. He darted between the handful that were already full as he spotted one towards the back of the room. It was still close enough to the food tables that he wouldn't bother anyone if he got up to get something to drink, but not entirely in the back. He plopped down into one of the chairs and kept an eye out for Tea and the others. A few moments later, she appeared on the edge of the make shift dance floor and he waved to her, Seto and Joey appearing right behind her. The three made their way over and as soon as they were close enough, Joey pouted at him, "Damn, I lost the bet."

"You should know better than to bet when it comes to Yugi, pup," Seto said as he wrapped an arm around Joey's waist. The pout on Joey's face only served to make his costume even more realistic. He was wearing a golden retriever type costume, the ears flopping around his head as he sighed dramatically.

Yugi laughed out loud at Joey's expression and stood up. He patted Joey on the head and said, "Awww… poor puppy."

Joey batted his hand away with a playful growl. The group laughed and sat down. They chatted for a few minutes before Tea offered to go get drinks. Joey offered to help, which translated to cleaning the buffet table of food. Seto and Yugi chatted about the company while they waited for the two of them to come back. As predicted, Joey came back with a plate loaded with food while Tea carried their drinks. Yugi rolled his eyes and took his drink from her. Seto and Joey hung around for a while, allowing Joey to eat what he had grabbed before disappearing back onto the dance floor. Yugi and Tea both sat in silence for a while, just listening to the music. It was during one of the breaks between songs that he heard her gasp and he turned to her as he asked, "What?"

Tea merely pointed towards the door and Yugi looked that way. Once he caught sight of what, or rather who, she was pointing at, he felt like all the air in his lungs had been forced out. The creature standing in the doorway was the epitome of gorgeous and Yugi took a sip of his drink to wet his suddenly dry mouth. He looked like he appeared straight from the sands of Ancient Egypt. Around his hips was a plain white loin cloth type fabric that ended mid thigh, a blue belt wrapped around his waist and dangled down in front. He didn't wear a shirt, but a royal blue cape around his shoulders more than did the job. Gold jewelry sparkled from his head, wrists, and legs, a pair of soft white flats protecting his feet. Yugi could just barely make out a crown wrapped around his forehead and a pair of what must have been heavy earrings dangling from his ears. Gold bands wrapped around his upper arms and wrists as well as his legs. The exotic look was completed by the tri-colored spiky hair he had. The man looked around the room before spotting Seto and making his way over to him. The two started talking and Yugi was startled out of his observation when Joey plopped down right in his line of sight. Yugi frantically tried to look around Joey, causing the other to turn and look behind him before he exclaimed out loud, "Oh, good, Seto's cousin's here."

"Cousin?" Yugi asked dazedly as he kept his eyes glued on the mysterious man.

"Oh, for goodness sakes," Tea said exasperatedly. She grabbed Yugi's arm, forcing him to look at her as she pointed towards him and continued, "If you would get your head out of the game shop once in a while, you'd know who he is. _That_ is Yami Raziel. He's Seto's top game tester and cousin. He's also _the_ most eligible bachelor in Japan."

"That man is single?" Yugi asked in disbelief. There was no way. A man as handsome as that had to have been taken already.

"Yup," Joey said around a mouthful of food. Both Tea and Yugi shot him a disgusted look, but he just ignored them as he continued, "He's the reason why Seto threw this entire costume party."

"How come?" Tea asked as she watched the two older men start discussing something rather heatedly.

"Dunno," Joey replied with a shrug as he glanced back at them before standing up, "Uh oh… I better go stop them before they get into it too much."

He hurried over to them, leaving the two very confused. They watched as he interrupted the discussion by wrapping his arms around Seto's waist and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Seto caved and Yami laughed at him, causing the other to flip him off. Tea sighed longingly and said, "I'd gladly enter a life of servitude to become _his_ concubine."

Yugi didn't say anything and she looked over at him. She immediately grinned at the frown that had formed on his face and said, "Oh, Yugi, don't worry. No matter what amount of pleading I do, it wouldn't get me anywhere with him."

He finally turned to look at her, the frown changing to a look of confusion as he asked, "Why's that?"

She winked as she stood up and turned to head towards the bathrooms, "He's gay."

Yugi inhaled sharply as he stared at her retreating back, her words echoing in his ears. Yami watched the entire encounter out of the corner of his eye before rudely interrupting Joey and tilting his head towards Yugi, "Who's the beautiful little belly dancer you were talking to?"

"Oh, that's Yugi," Joey replied. A knowing grin crossed his face as he continued casually, "He's one of my best friends, and he's single, despite swinging both ways."

"Oh, really?" Yami asked thoughtfully as he raised an eyebrow. The little one was bi and open for the taking? And take was exactly what Yami was going to do. Yugi was an enticing little creature in that outfit, and looked so innocent it stirred several different feelings within him. Possessiveness was at the forefront, especially when he saw a tall blonde approach Yugi's table. He gave a low growl as he said, "Excuse me."

"You hurt him, Yami, and I'll kill you," Joey called after him.

Yami merely waved his hand as he made his way towards Yugi's table. The blonde by now was leaning heavily into Yugi's space, despite the various attempts to get her to go away on Yugi's part. An idea popped into his head and he smirked darkly. Slipping up behind Yugi, he quickly grabbed the smaller one around the waist and picked him up. Yugi gave a startled yelp as Yami sat down in his seat and pulled him into his lap. He blushed heavily as the other nuzzled his neck and asked, "Everything okay, koi?"

"Uh…" Yugi squeaked out as Yami wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him backwards. The blush on his face intensified as he felt teeth nip gently at his earlobe.

Yami glanced over at the blonde, her hands clenched as she glared at him hatefully. He smirked at her and said loudly enough so that almost everyone could hear, "This bitch bothering you, darling?"

Yugi mentally shrugged and decided to play along. He snuggled back into Yami's arms as he replied, "She was, until you showed up."

"Why you…!" she sputtered angrily.

Two men in suits appeared out of nowhere next to her and asked, "Is there a problem, Mr. Raziel?"

"Why yes," Yami replied with an arrogant smirk, "This… _lady_ won't leave me or my tenshi alone. Could you please escort her out?"

"Very well, Mr. Raziel," they said as they grabbed her by the elbows and forcefully pulled her away. The entire crowd was silent except for her indignant shrieks. After a moment, the music started back up and the silence was broken as everyone burst out talking about what had just happened.

Yami turned his attention back to Yugi, the smaller one sitting stiffly in his arms. He nuzzled his nose into Yugi's hair as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Yugi replied as he relaxed minutely, "Thank you for saving me from her. She just wasn't getting the hint that I wasn't interested."

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Yami said as he pulled back a little and looked down into relieved violet eyes.

Yugi smiled up at him and shrugged a shoulder, "No harm done, my Pharaoh. There must be something I can do to make saving me up to you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Yami said as he smirked and indicated for Yugi to stand up. As soon as the smaller one was standing, he stood up and held out his hand. Yugi hesitated for just a moment, and later on he would wonder why in the world he did, before slipping his hand in Yami's. The two waved their goodbyes to the other three as they slipped out of the room and into the dark, chilly October night.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Under a Silver Moon:<strong>

He shrugged off his coat and reached into the inner pocket, pulling a deck of cards out as he asked, "So Yugi, think you can beat me?"

"I think so," he replied as he turned on his bed and crossed his legs. He shuffled his desk as he grinned mischievously at Atem, "But to make things a bit more interesting, why don't we have a bet?"

"A bet, huh?"

Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


End file.
